


RRWBY: Red, Blue, White, Black, Yellow

by Reaper_Boy2001



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Self-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper_Boy2001/pseuds/Reaper_Boy2001
Summary: From playing modded Terraria with my friends, to fighting for my life against hellish creatures with guns that turn into a scythe, something tells me that i should've stayed in bed today. (This is my first fic, so please try and give me advice and help, also i'll be combining the RWBY manga and the show as to make the show better, and i won't be using my real last name, instead i'll use Cerulean.)





	1. Minisharks and Portals

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters might be short, so bear with me on this  
> check end for any notes

"Maybe this'll be the day i finally get to upgrade my Minishark to the Megashark." I say while Terraria booted up. 

"We're not strong enough for Destroyer yet" said Beelevit "We're gettimg close, but we just need better weapons and armor." 

"True, but i'll still use my Minishark." I said. 

"Bad," Beelevit said which I respond with "Sheudup" while laughing a little, he laughs a little too. 

I sigh and then I say, "The world up yet?" which he responds with "Yep." 

"Cool" I say and go into the menu and click on his username, only to find there was no join game option. "Damnit," I mutter under my breath and then click the X and try to join again, to no avail of course, "ugh, Steam why do you do this, *sigh* whatever, guys i'll be back, I need to reset my computer so I can actually join the game." I say before exiting the call then opening the windows tab, clicked the power button then reset my computer. 

Sighing I take my headphones off and get up to stretch for a sec and walk around a little, so I leave my room and see my dad on his tablet reading something most likely.   
"Sup," he says, "Sup." I replied and head over to the basement door and head downstairs for no real reason really. I just get to the bottom and look around a little and go into the nice room of the basement, when I swear, hear something, like a spark of electricity go off behind me, immediately I turn around, looking to see if I can where it came from, only to find nothing. I feel the adrenaline going through because something's telling me to be careful. (I'm sure it's nothing) I thought when I hear it go off again, though in a different place this time. 

Now, I'm really getting scared and start to slowly walk away when next thing I know, there's a portal right in front of me, and I can feel myself being pulled in, though I'm trying to fight it, it's no use as I'm dragged in, with a quick shout from me and I'm now inside, scared out of my mind, thinking (CRAP I'M SO GONNA DIE PLEASE LET ME LIVE I DON'T WANT TO DIE!) but after that, I can feel myself passing out. I try to stay awake, no good, I lose consciousness inside this weird portal thing, taking me to god knows where or what, let's just hope where I'm going, I can at least live there and not die immediately.


	2. Not in New England anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One portal trip later, I'm now in the middle of a forest, that isn't covered in 8 inches of snow might I add

With a groan, I open my eyes and find myself looking up to the sky, to which I cover my eyes. 

(Wait, since when was I outside) I thought as I realized that I'm no longer in the basement. This had my adrenaline going as I sit up and look around, well to the best I can with one eye open. 

Looking around I could see that I was in some sort of Forest, but what was really weird, was the fact there wasn't like 8 inches of snow on the ground. Getting up off the ground, I take rub my eyes, just to make sure I wasn't imagining things, sure enough, I wasn't.

(Either that weird portal killed me and I'm now in the afterlife, or I'm not in New England anymore) I think to myself and ponder what to do now.

One more look around and I see a black duffel bag close by, immediately I rush over to it, and look inside, and to my surprise, it had a lot of stuff in it. Inside there were some change of clothes, some sleepwear, and shockingly my 3DS, it's charger, and a few games. While looking through, I just notice that I had on my hoodie, which was odd since I wasn't wearing in. It only got weirder as I noticed that I was wearing clothes completely different than before, but they were my clothes. 

I had on my black jeans, my pair of asics shoes and light grey socks, my grey hoodie that I mentioned earlier which seems to have changed quite a bit. The holes were patched up, the gesso stain I had was gone and the big thing was the large 12 I had on the front was supposedly gone. Unzipping the hoodie, I saw that I had on my long sleeve blue shirt. Thankfully I saw that I had my sun glasses and immediately put them on, I'm an inside person, meaning the sun is not my friend.

(This just keeps getting weirder and weirder) I thought when I noticed a pretty big detail on my pants, two holsters that had guns in them. (And the weirdness just keeps going up) I think while carefully unholster one of the guns.

The gun itself looked like a pistol of sorts. Looking at it, I could see that it wasn't small, but it wasn't huge either, like the barrel was almost half my arm. The color scheme consisted of blue, white and metal grey. There wasn't a lot special to it, other than the fact it had miraculously appeared at my waist. The same could be said about the other, only the other didn't have a small point on the top like the first one.

Holstering both carefully I take another look around this forest to see if I could find something, anything of interest or of use, only to see nothing. With a sigh I start to think.

(Obviously I must be far from civilization given that I don't hear any cars, and while it would be safe to just stay here, I'd die of starvation or dehydration before anyone would find me, but then again, the same could be said if I just wander about without directions, but there's the off chance of me finding someone or someone finding me, though problem would be of how trust worthy they'd be. Christ why did something like this have to happen to me, I'm not prepared for something like this. Okay Ryan you're panicking just deep breath and let it out.) I do just that and feel a little less stressed. (Okay now think, what would the best option be?) 

Pacing back and forth for a minute or two, against my better judgement, I decided to go with wandering aimlessly until either death or help comes along. (It only makes sense, I mean, I have guns and basic knowledge of shooting guns, if someone attacks me, I have a black belt so I'll know how to defend myself, and it's better than just standing doing nothing. Grabbing the duffel bag and slinging on my shoulder and look in the direction I chose, taking a deep breath I plunge into the unknown, hoping for the best.

3rd Person POV  
What Ryan didn't know was that he was being monitored by two very familiar people, one who had blonde hair, and the other with gray hair.


	3. Luck is not my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have the weirdest luck when it comes to life, but it's usually bad, whenever i try to do something that might benefit me in life, life likes to rain on my parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry this took so long to make, from just putting it off, being lazy and being busy, I just haven't gotten to it, i'm not making any promises, this might happen again, so all I can say is sorry and hope you understand

Ryan's POV

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!" Running away from what I can only say is the stuff of nightmares given form, which looks like wolves? I don't know and I don't give a damn, all I care about is living. With my shitty luck, I should've figured this was gonna happen, though then again, all I was thinking was trying to find something, clearly my wish was granted, just not in the way I wanted it to

(Why did I think this was a good idea!? I'm stuck in the middle of the forest in god knows what part of the world that may not even be Earth!!! What made me think 'Oh yeah, just go right on in, you have guns apparently, you'll be fiiiiinnneee' CLEARLY THIS IS NOT THE GODDAMN CASE CAUSE I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO AIM A REAL GUN!!!) Just finishing that thought I just barely move to the side where the Shadow Wolf lunged at me, now it's right in front of me.

I look behind me, only to find a few more of these wolves, I was surrounded, out of breath, tired and too scared to think rationally, in short, I'm fucked. (Just like that huh, not how I expected to die, though to be fair, this isn't something that should've happened in the first goddamn place. I should be home, playing with my friends, fighting fake monsters in a game that I enjoy, not here, about to die to...whatever these things are.)

Some of the wolves snarl at me, with a look in their pure red eyes, though getting a better look at them, they don't look like any kind of wolves I've seen before. For starters, they're more lanky than normal, a little humanoid if you ask me, they were mostly black, aside a few things, like their claws and spikes? were white, same with the face, white, with some red markings on it, though it looks a little skull like. One looks bigger than the rest, with more spikes and yellow eyes, like an alpha maybe? Interesting. 

What I assumed the alpha stalked towards me slowly, getting ready to attack. (This is it, the day that I die, there's no hope for me...uh Christ, getting an idea and I don't like it already, but not like I have a choice.) Mentally preparing myself, I keep my eyes on the wolves, using my peripheral vision to watch the others, but mainly focused on the big guy, I also take note that there's one almost behind me, if this actually works, I'll honestly be surprised.

The alpha stops and stares, must be a scare tactic on prey, lull them into a false sense of security and then boom, mauled to death. The others kept snarling and growling, most likely wondering when the food comes. Then it happened, the alpha lunges itself at me, and with just barely reacting in time, I duck down and jump under, with the alpha landing on it's own and the others distracted, I take my only chance and run as fast as I can away from them, I hear howls behind me, but I didn't dare look back, not wanting to see what my chances were to out run them, which I figured was low.

-Time Skip-

Leaning on a tree, panting and regaining my breath, I still can't believe I lost them, though I'm not gonna lie, I'm lost myself. I have no idea where the fuck anything is, what anything is, what's safe, what wants to kill me, it's all just a big mess, a mess I'm praying is just one big nightmare that I just need to wake up from. (Alright, aside from doing the impossible, things are still looking 'Grimm' (ba dum tss), I've probably just made my way deeper in this forest now, further away from help and information as to where the hell I am.) Looking around, there was still nothing in sight, just shadows, trees, bushes, shrubs, basically what you'd expect from a forest. 

Sliding down to sit, I bury my head in my knees, trying to hold back the tears that were in my eyes as I come more and more to grips that I'm stuck out here, and I'll never find my way home again. (They must be worried about me right now, no sign of me anywhere, just poof, gone like that.) The tears fall down and I just gasp, feeling the saliva thicken in my mouth as I just cry, hopeless lost in an unfamiliar area. 

-Time Skip-

Sometime later, after I've calmed down enough and wiped my eyes dry, I just look at my guns again inspecting their designs, which is odd because, other than randomly appearing with me, they looked identical, besides the fact that one had a thing on top, like it's meant to do something. My inspection was disrupted by a some twigs snapping and leaves rustling. (Damnit, I'm in no condition to run, and I can't fight...) I look at my guns, (*sighs* I just hope I can aim better than I think.) I get in a ready stance, one gun pointed at the bush, ready to fight for my life, which in all honesty, won't last long given my inexperience in marksmanship.

To be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a schedule of how often I'm uploading, so please, bear with me here  
> I do not own RWBY  
> I own myself


End file.
